HERE WE GO AGAIN
by MachinShin13
Summary: The Triad reborn haven't seen eachother in years and when they do meet again tragedy strikes. HS pairing mostly hinted, will try to give you guys some real romance in later chapters.
1. Prolouge: Look where we are now

Disclaimer: I do not own Diadem or any of the Diadem characters listed below. I do however own Diadem books and Jensen Ackles pictures…don't ask how the last thing applies.

MeAuthor looks suspiciously around room All right here we go. Bob and I…

BobHi How ya doing? Me great! I love books!

MeSHUT UP BOB!

BobSorry.

MeWell anyway we wrote this story, by the way Bob is the little voice inside my head.

BobInside? No. I am not inside! I am Bob Dude Dawg. I am meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

MeUmm…yeah…so…anyway…on with the story!

HERE WE GO AGAIN!

PROLOUGE: Look Where We Are Now.

It was about 12 noon and Score (Mathew Caruso) was just waking up. He yawned and stretched getting ready for yet another boring day on this beautiful little planet on the outer circuit he had found a few years back. Due to lack of tragedy in the Diadem the Triad Reborn had decided to take some time off and go their separate ways for a while; that had been three years ago. Back then Score was pretty sure that he would see his friends again in a little less than a year but now he was beginning to think that the split would probably be permanent; he had no clue where either of his friends were, though he was pretty positive that Pixel and Jenna were still together, and he hadn't spoken with them by any means since the last time he saw them. Score got out of bed and got dressed he went down stairs in his recently finished mansion and got breakfast. 'Just another boring day in paradise' he thought to himself.

Pixel (Shalar Domain) and Jenna sat comfortably in lawn chairs on a balcony overlooking the sea. On the world they were living on the sun was just rising and they were ready to go out and seize the day. They sat in peaceful silence watching the sun rise, while eating a light breakfast. Pixel loved spending time alone with Jenna- the world they had found was almost completely uninhabited by humans- but he was really starting to miss his friends. Even though danger almost constantly intruded in their lives when they were together he really wanted to see them again. 'Maybe I could have Oracle contact them and tell them where I am' he thought lazily. He remained relaxing deciding to contact Oracle a little later.

Helaine was annoyed. Being the eldest child of Lord Votrin she had been forced to take over the duties of the Votrin land when her father had died a few short months ago. She choked back the tears that were threatening to stream down her cheeks any minute now. She glared at the servant in front of her, the current source of her annoyance, until he stopped talking and left her alone. She waited until she could no longer hear his footfalls quickly speeding away and then finally allowed herself to cry. She wished she had her friends here! She missed them so terribly that she didn't know whether she was crying over the loss of her father or because she missed them. She forced herself to stop crying and started to ready herself to deal with more matters of state.

Author clears throat Umm…yes…well I don't know why I wrote this fanfic. I just kind of felt like writing it… so… yeah! Meitora and Luna are so some of the best writers out there you should read their work!

MeSo…

BobNext Chapter?

MeYes next chapter that's it!

BobSuzy please forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

MeRight…anyway.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Diadem and I'm not getting paid for this so if it sucks don't sue me!

Me- Well I got a review so I'm happy.

Bob- Talk about cheap thrills…

Me- All right you know what you little jerk…

Bob- Puts hands up defensively IT WAS A JOKE!

Me- Glares at Bob (a difficult task considering he's just a voice)

Bob- laughs nervously So…how 'bout that super bowl?

Me- sniff Anyway this chapter was written by me 'cause my muse there no longer gets

any credit because he just got fired!

Bob- I did? Oh! Hey! That's so not cool!

Me- sigh Anyway on with the chapter

CHAPTER 1. A New Beginning

Pixel stepped into his room and closed the door behind him, he took a deep breath and concentrated and called out LIZXOV. Pixel felt the magic and then opened his eyes to see Oracle appear in front of him. "You called?" Oracle asked in his usual annoying way. "Yeah obviously. Listen Oracle I need you to find Score and Helaine for me." Pixel replied. "Is something wrong?" Oracle asked "No I just haven't seen them in forever and I'm really starting to miss them." Oracle rolled his eyes and disappeared, presumably leaving to find Score and Helaine, but with Oracle you never knew. Pixel walked out of his room to go find Jenna, he felt much better now that he knew he'd see his friends again soon.

Score was sitting back and watching the T.V he had brought here from Earth when Oracle suddenly appeared, as usual, without warning. "Holy Crap!" Score exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and falling flat on his face on the cold floor. Score glared up at Oracle accusingly, "What do you want?" he asked. Oracle shrugged and tried to look innocent, "I'm just here to tell you that Pixel has been missing you and Helaine and would like the two of you to join him and Jenna on the planet they are currently occupying." A piece of paper telling which planet Pixel was on appeared in front of Score. He looked it over and raised a questioning eyebrow at Oracle who merely shrugged and disappeared. Pixel's choice of worlds mildly shocked Score. Dracon, Pixel's world now, was the smallest world in the whole Diadem; it had once been inhabited by some of the nicest people. Unfortunately a power hungry sorcerer had come and wiped out all life on the planet, the group- a.k.a. Helaine- had been forced to kill him when he had tried to move to another world and destroy its inhabitants as well. Score was surprised that Pixel would have moved back there after all that had happened. Dracon was, after-all, the world where the trio had decided to split up, the fact that it would also be the world where they met back up again was semi-ironic. Score shook his head, Helaine would probably be all girly and refuse to speak to him when they met back up again, she and him had gotten into a much larger than normal argument before the split. Score sighed and went up to his room to start packing.

Oracle couldn't have picked a better time to disturb Helaine. She was in a meeting with some other nobles who were informing her that if she was to continue with her duties as ruler of Votrin land then she had to be married, if she refused these terms than her brother Dafyd would assume control of the territory. Oracle suddenly appearing in front of them made all the nobles, not including Helaine of course, leap back and make a sign to ward off evil. Oracle laughed "Come at a bad time have I?" he asked Helaine. She rolled her eyes "Actually no you've come at a perfect time. Now what do you want? The Diadem can't possibly be in trouble again already." She answered. "No, no. No worlds wide tragedy. Pixel just wanted me to check in and to invite you to come and stay with him and Jenna on their world." Oracle answered with a grin. Helaine raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "And he sent the ultimate bearer of bad news to tell me this why?" Oracle tried to look offended, but gave up after a few minutes. He sighed "Why don't you take it up with him when you see him? 'Cause I have no time to figure out the answer to pointless questions just so a teen who doesn't even like me can think up another sarcastic comment to throw at me after I do something helpful. No, I would much rather go spend my time pointlessly exploring every world there is…so…bye!" and with that he 'popped' away. Helaine rolled her eyes and looked at the trembling nobles before her, "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you gentlemen for a while" and with that she walked of to have a maid ready her things. Helaine knew Oracle well enough to know that his mischievous grin meant trouble, which in this particular case meant that Score had also been invited to stay with Pixel and Jenna. 'Great' she thought sarcastically. Knowing Score he would probably try and act like nothing ever happened and like everything was okay. He probably did it just to annoy her to! Oh well she was going because Pixel had asked her to and she would just have to put up with anything Score did.

Meanwhile on another world a figure submerged in shadow laughed triumphantly. "All three members of the Triad on the same world at the same time! Oh it's almost too good to be true. They thought they had outsmarted me but no! I-will-have-my-revenge!" Mad laughter could be heard throughout the castle, and the slaves cringed in fear as they contemplated what evil their master would conjure this time.

Me-Ha! Dark a little mysterious and some-what short but I love it! Hope you feel the

same.

Bob- Please you're my best friend. Please talk to me.

Me- Anyway, I will be starting the next chapter shortly.

Bob- Forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

Me- Ha! Got rid of him.


	3. Chapter 2: So We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Diadem I do however own some of the characters in this story, soon to be introduced, so I'm happy.

Me- Well Bob has been re-appointed as my muse since my new one didn't inspire me.

Bob- That's right she can't survive without me!

Me- Umm let's see…NO!

Bob- Na Na Na Na Na! Na!

Me- Whatever? Anyway on with the story.

CHAPTER 2 So We Meet Again

A mysterious figure sat at his table watching, in a scrying pool, the comings and goings of the triad reborn, as two of them slowly yet surely made their way towards the castle on Dracon. He cackled viciously "Oh Eremin, you thought you could fool me but you should have known better. Why anyone with a third of a brain could see that you'll never be rid of me, you just could never admit it." His mad laughter echoed throughout the halls of his castle as he watched her. He smiled "You'll never be rid of me Eremin. NEVER! You thought you could send me away, have me assassinated, trick me in any way you could but I'm still here and you'll-never-be-rid-of-me!" he shrieked through clenched teeth. The slaves going about their daily duties froze in fear upon hearing their master's mad ranting. One in particular an elderly woman who had been born in the castle and worked there all her life, shook her head in dismay "He'll never leave that one alone." Then a twisted smile crossed her features "It looks like we might be sent out tonight after all." She smiled even more broadly, revealing her glistening fangs to the other workers, who cackled their approval. Maybe their master would allow them to feed tonight!

"I can't take it anymore!" Score screamed in frustration. It had been a week since he had come to Dracon and so far it had been the worse week of his life. Pixel sighed Score had been complaining about this all week. "At least she hasn't beaten you up" Pixel said looking on the bright side of things as usual. "Beaten me up? Why would she when she won't even talk to me? The one thing she's said to me all week was 'I got to go!' Every time I try to talk to her she has an excuse to leave!" Score sighed and plopped down on the couch he had been pacing next to. "Hey maybe you could convince her to talk to me!" He said suddenly to Pixel "Who me? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not me! Not now, not ever! Do not get me involved in your guys' fights!" Pixel protested.

Two hours later

Pixel sighed; he couldn't believe he was doing this. He knocked loudly on the door of the room Helaine was staying in. She opened it a crack and peeped out "Yes?" she said. "Oh hi. Umm. Can I talk to you for a sec.?" he asked. Helaine opened the door the rest of the way, "Sure come in" she said. He sat down on the bed and looked at her "Okay here it goes; Score wants you to talk to him again and since you won't listen to anything he has to say he asked me to come and ask you to start talking to him again." He exhaled after the last word. Helaine raised an eyebrow. "Oh." Was all she said. He looked at her askance and asked "Do you want me to tell him anything for you?" "Yes is a matter of fact. Tell him I'll talk to him again when he apologizes for everything he said to me the last time I talked to him!" Helaine said angrily, she motioned for Pixel to leave and slammed the door behind him. Pixel looked back at Helaine's door and shook his head, then he walked off to relay her message to Score.

"What! After what a pain in the ass she's been she wants me to apologize to her?" he laughed incredulously "No I won't do it and you can tell her that!" Score shoved Pixel out of his room and slammed the door after him. Pixel groaned; it seemed he was their official messenger boy.

Two weeks later Pixel's two best friends were still not talking to each other, and he was still their messenger boy. Finally one day while telling Helaine Score's message before she could give him a message to take back he screamed, "I can't take this anymore! If you want Score to know something then you tell him!" Then he glared at her bewildered face and stormed out "Here allow me" he said sarcastically and slammed the door on his way out.

Helaine stared after Pixel long after he was gone. She guessed she had sort of been using him as a messenger boy. She frowned she just couldn't go talk to Score though! Helaine sighed she had no choice. She walked the distance to Score's room and knocked softly on the door. "Come in" she heard Score's voice shout from inside. She took a deep breath and walked in. Score stopped what he was doing and stared at her in shock. "Oh, umm, hi." He said clearly confused. "Pixel got tired of bringing messages back and forth and told me to come and talk to you if I wanted to say anything to you." She said evenly. "Right, so what do you have to say?" he asked, irritated at her all work and no play tone- and attitude, now that he thought about it. She took a deep calming breath "I will not forgive you for what you said when we all split up; it was mean, hurtful and down right cruel and while generally I don't keep all the stupid crap you say against you this is where it stops." She glared at him after she said this. He stared at her and shook his head. "Girls; One minute they can be the most fun people to hang around and the next they're getting all emotional 'cause you made a stupid joke about them!" he muttered. Helaine raised an eyebrow and her voice flared with indignity as she said "Excuse me? Stupid joke? I believe you said I was the only purposeless one in the group. Pixel's the smart one Jenna's the healer and I'm the strongest magic user you're just the bodyguard!" she mimicked. "Hey! I just said I didn't mean it! It was just a joke! You took it wrong! It was just…ugh!" he yelled frustrated. "I took it wrong? How the hell else was I supposed to take it?" she asked. "Like what it was, a joke! You know I didn't mean it! You're just trying to make me feel guilty aren't you?" he asked. "No!" she protested loudly. "Then just forgive me! Like I said it was just a stupid joke! Get over it already!" he screamed. "I will most certainly not 'get over it' until you take it back!" she screamed back. "No" "Do it" "NO" "Then don't ask me to forgive you when you won't even say you're sorry!" "FINE!" And after this lengthy screaming match she stormed out of his room slamming the door behind her.

Score plopped down on his bed and sighed irritatedly he guessed he did kind of owe Helaine an apology, but he really, really, really didn't want to tell her that. He exhaled sharply he guessed that 'sometimes a man's got to do what a man's got to do.' He stood up and walked to Helaine's room; he slowly lifted his hand and knocked on the door. "Go away" he heard her say form the other side. "No. Not until you let me talk to you." He answered. "You already said you would not apologize and I already said I would not speak to you until you did so go away!" she screamed back. Score sighed, unlocked her door with a whispered spell and walked in. Helaine glared at him form where she was sitting, "I told you to go away." She hissed. He raised an eyebrow, "And I said I wouldn't go until you heard me out." He agreed. She shook her head "Fine tell me so you can get out." He took a deep breath, "you were right I was wrong. I apologize for being an ass." He exhaled and stared at her waiting for a reaction. She just watched him for the longest time before turning and looking out the window again. "Apology accepted" she whispered, barely audible.

After that things went pretty smoothly for a couple weeks but of course that wasn't the end of the Triad-Reborn's problems. One night the whole castle on Dracon was awakened by a heart-stopping scream. Score and Pixel, both running to find the source of the scream, ran into each other and fell down. Jenna came running up behind Pixel, "Are you guys okay? What was that screaming sound I heard? Is everyone all right?" she asked. "Oww." Score exclaimed while rubbing his head. Pixel shook his head and turned towards Jenna "I don't know who was screaming like that I was just running to go find out when I bumped into Score." He glared at Score after this statement, but Score wasn't paying attention instead he was staring off in the direction he had come. "Pixel where's Helaine?" he asked. "Oh No!" Pixel exclaimed then both he and Score raced to Helaine's room and opened the door. The two friends were completely unprepared for what they saw there, all the mirrors and windows in the room were completely shattered, there were claw marks on the walls like something with sharp claws had climbed up the wall, the bed was flipped over, and the mattress had been shredded. Both boys stared at the room in shock, where was Helaine?

Helaine woke with a piercing headache, "Where am I?" she asked groggily. "In my castle. You will not be harmed unless you try to run." A voice said, it sounded both relieved and angry. Helaine jumped up startled "Who's there?" she asked. The voice seemed shocked "You don't know who I am? Eremin you're getting rusty aren't you? You used to be able to tell when anyone you knew entered a room!" it said amusedly. Helaine glared into the darkness "I'm not Eremin!" she yelled at the still anonymous voice. "Don't lie to me! I know who you are!" the voice screamed, no longer amused. Helaine took a deep breath and tried again, "I'm not Eremin. She's been dead for more than 15 years now!" The voice snorted, "If Eremin is dead then why has my scrying pool been showing her to me for the last 5 years?" it asked. Helaine sighed "I don't know but it's wrong because Eremin was killed before I was born." The voice sounded disappointed "You used to be better at lying to. Oh well I guess we must work with what we have. Come." It said, then a light appeared somewhere off to her right. Helaine walked towards it and finally saw her anonymous captor. He was tall and appeared to be in his late thirties to early forties, he had black hair and almost inhumanly pale skin, his eyes were a dark brown and she supposed he may have even been handsome in his younger years. He grinned down at her and pointed to a door off to her left; Helaine hesitantly walked towards it and opened it to find what appeared to be some sort of magical lab. "What is this place?" she asked. He sighed "Since you seem to have forgotten everything. That's where you used to experiment with magic, you created some of your most deadly spells in this room." He said. Helaine stepped out of the room in revulsion, "Who are you to know all of this?" she asked. He pondered her question for a moment before saying, "Someone you knew before you met those idiots Traxis and Nantor. Your room is the door right after the lab. Oh and Eremin, don't even try to escape failure will only cause you pain." He grinned after saying this and walked off leaving her alone next to the cursed lab. Helaine shuddered and walked to the room she had been assigned, to plot her escape.

So like it? Hate it? Review please. Tired to make this chapter longer. Thanks to my one reviewer.

Bob- Hah! You only have one reviewer.

Me- Damn looks like I have to fire Bob again.

Bob- What! You can't do this to me! I'm your best friend!

Me- Umm No!

Bob- waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Me- Haha! Stupid!


	4. Chapter 3: Assessing the Enemy

HERE WE GO AGAIN

Disclaimer- If I owned this series I would soooo charge you for reading this, duh!

Bob- Well here we go another chapter in a fanfic. You only have one reviewer on!

Me- Okay, wrong. I sooooo got another reviewer. Oh yeah Bob let me introduce you

to my new muse, Daniel!

Bob- What that's impossible you can't have a back-up muse.

Me- Uh dude I have 11 different muses not including you and Daniel.

Bob- /gasps/darkness closing in.

Daniel- Hey dude you have 13 muses? That is like so totally awesome!

Me- Umm…yes? I know/clears throat/ Anyway on with the story!

Author's Note- be forewarned, point of view switches between Helaine and her

unknown captor at random, one of the ways to tell when it's his

point of view is when Helaine is referred to completely in

pronouns. Also some things will be repeated due to different points

of view.

Warning- this chapter contains some strong violence, sorry I was in a bit of a gory

mood.

Chapter 3. Desperate times 

Helaine woke with the sense of being watched, and when she opened her eyes she figured out why. Looming above her was the figure of her, as of yet, anonymous captor. Helaine quickly rolled to the other side of the bed, jumped up and grabbed the first thing within reach, to use as a weapon if necessary; it happened to be a hairbrush. Her captor raised an eyebrow,

"I thought you might be interested in the fact that breakfast is ready and waiting." He said. Helaine glared at him in suspicion, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"As if I would eat anything you gave to me, it could be poisoned."

"You're being ridiculous. If I wanted you dead I could have killed you instead of bringing you here."

"Well if you harbor me no ill will then why am I a prisoner?"

"I didn't say I meant you no harm I said I didn't want you dead." Helaine glared at him.

"Last night, after you went to bed I researched your claim and it appears that you are indeed not Eremin-the stupid bitch managed to escape my wrath after all- but I do, however, have quite a few ways to change that. Plus you'll be the perfect bait for Nantor and Traxis, who, to a degree, I also want revenge on." He said happily. Helaine looked at him as if he was daft.

"Are you crazy? I'm not gonna help you with your plan no matter what you do to me!"

His face lost all trace of its smile.

"You will do whatever I say! Under this roof, in my house, I-AM-GOD!" he roared. Helaine involuntarily took a step back, looking at him warily, and took a deep calming breath. She looked up at the man, he was seething and his face was contorted with rage, his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides continuously. The room crackled with static energy from his fury, and his eyes burned with barely controlled rage.

He inhaled sharply and looked over the young woman he had kidnapped, he sneered at her caution and threw his hand out towards her jerking his head once in the direction of the door. When she gazed at him in suspicion for a moment he snarled at her,

"Come on! You have to eat. I will not have you starving to death on me…COME!" he hated her hesitation, re-incarnated version or not she had to remember who he was. It was true he wanted to get revenge on Eremin and the damned Nantor and Traxis who took her away from him, but that wasn't why he had captured her, well…not the whole reason why he had captured her. He wanted her back, she was his, Nantor and Traxis had no claim to her compared to him, she-belonged-To-HIM! She still hesitated though which angered him all the more so he swiftly walked to where she was, grabbed her forearm and dragged her to the door, down the stairs and into the dining room, which already had food placed on the table. He pulled out one of the chairs and shoved her into it, she had been trying to pull away from him since he grabbed her arm and he did not like it.

"Eat" he ordered and roughly shoved a plate of food in front of her. Then he pulled out another chair, sat down next to her and began eating. She didn't even touch her food, he opened his mouth to once again order her to eat when he noticed something; she was still holding the hairbrush she had picked up to use as a weapon. He burst out laughing.

Helaine raised an eyebrow. Well that was random, then she noticed where he had been looking and blushed; she still had her "weapon". She smiled while shaking her head and put the brush down on the table. Helaine didn't know why but she found herself, at times, almost comfortable around this man, as if she had known him forever. He seemed to be well acquainted with Eremin, maybe that was why she felt as if she knew him. She realized she was still smiling and quickly stopped, she didn't want to feel comfortable around this man, he had captured her in the night, threatened to transform her back into Eremin, had taken her away from her friends _and _ had some evil plan involving her, Score and Pixel. Helaine didn't know why but thinking of this man hurting Score caused her heart to ache much more than it did when thinking of the same thing happening to Pixel. Helaine shook her head, she must be imagining it. She looked up in time to see the man once again glare at her," EAT!" he ordered harshly.

"Who are you to order me?!" she shrieked back.

"I OWN YOU!!!! SLAVES DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO ASK THEIR OWNERS THEIR NAMES." He took a few deep calming breaths, "From now on out, here you will be called Syliana, it means 'foolish one', and you may call me the Master. Now do as you have been told _Syliana_ and EAT!" He slammed his hand down on the table as he said this last. Helaine glared at him before she picked up her fork and cautiously took a few small bites. He nodded as if satisfied and continued eating his own meal. Helaine had to get out of here, she had to get back to her friends; they must be worried sick about her by now.

Score lounged on the couch in Shannara's study, resting, while Pixel and Jenna took their turn at scrying for Helaine. Helaine…Score had been ignoring that topic completely, there were so many things to think about, what if she was…NO, she had to be ok she just had to be! Helaine was too tough to die; no-one could possibly hurt her…right? But still, despite her strengths she had weaknesses to, and in spite of himself he couldn't help but worry about her because of them. After all Helaine wasn't immortal, though sometimes it was easy to forget that she wasn't. Well mortal or immortal he refused to let her die.

A whole week after her capture and Helaine still had no idea where she was, who her mystery kidnapper was, or how to get out of this rundown castle. Her snooping, however, had not totally been in vain, she discovered that she was not the only one living in the castle of "the Master", but it was also inhabited by strange creatures- that she was allowed nowhere near. She had yet to see one but she had heard 'the Master' talking about them to a servant. Oh how it irked having to call him that, and he insisted on calling her Syliana, or pet. Helaine bristled like a wet cat, when she got out of here he would pay dearly for how he had treated her, this was demeaning. Helaine, daughter of Lord Votrin, being treated as a slave to a madman, or in Score's words- a whack-job. Oh Score, she missed him dearly, more than the others even. She thought of him constantly and she didn't know why, after all it wasn't as if they were even that great of friends anymore- as the fight they had had years ago proved. He thought her to be a spoiled brat and he, in her opinion, was a lazy, ignorant, street-rat.

"SYLIANA!!!!!"

Helaine sighed, what does he want _now_?! She walked down the stairs slowly in defiance of his demanding scream. She had to obey, but she refused to obey quickly, she was the daughter of a high ranking lord of Ordin and she refused to be submissive to this thieving, smurf. At first she had believed that maybe her captor was a minor lord, due to his amount of servants, but she had recently discovered from a servant named Elya, that this castle had once belonged to a kind high lord, but her captor had used his magic to murder the lord and subdue every servant who would not immediately submit to serve him without question or wages. Ever since then every servant who questioned an order or delayed in obeying mysteriously disappeared within less than a week of the occurrence. Although she hadn't believed it at first, Helaine now firmly believed that her mysterious captor could easily turn her into Eremin, or make her spontaneously combust for that matter. If she didn't get out of here hastily she would never escape and would be trapped here forever, most likely with Eremin inhabiting her body and mind. That was her last thought before she reached the room where "the Master" was. When she reached the room she saw Elya, with "the Master's" hand locked in her hair bending her neck back.

"You took your sweet time getting down here Pet. So I hear my little Syliana has been fraternizing with my slaves. Trying to get some information about who I am perhaps? You ruined everything Syliana, Elya used to be one of my favorites. Well I can't keep her around now can I?" after he said this he held up one hand, and long claws emerged from each of his fingers. He let them gleam in the light for a moment as Helaine stared in horror, then he brought them down into Elya's throat, then stomach, then chest, slowly he shredded her entire body to bits. At first Helaine could swear that she could hear Elya screaming before she realized they were her own horrified screams. She was completely frozen in fear and her face and neck were splattered with Elya's blood and her clothes and hair were soaked in it. Once her captor was finished shredding the corpse he stepped towards her and grabbed her blood and skin drenched hair and forced her head back. His clawed hand caressed her throat for a moment while he smiled and showed two rows of fangs. He leaned forward and his forked tongue shot from between his fangs and he licked the blood off her face and neck as slowly as possible. Helaine couldn't move, never before had she felt the muscle numbing fear she felt now, it was taking over her whole body; for the first time in her life Helaine had no control over what happened to her. The only logical thought her mind could form as her captors fangs broke the flesh of her throat, was that she wanted Score here to save her.

Why? Why did she have to ruin everything? He hadn't wanted to hurt Elya, but he couldn't let a slave that was willing to betray him live, they all had to fear him. No one feared a weak master, they would have all believed that they could get away with anything if he had let Elya live though. Oh well, Elya was unimportant. Only Eremin mattered, she belonged to him and there was no way he would let her get away this time. He would make sure she needed him. He would make sure she could never leave. He left the remains of Elya's torn corpse on the floor and stepped towards his true problem. He grabbed her silky hair which was matted with the blood of his slave and jerked her head back. She had to fear him just like all the others did. She had to fear him but he couldn't help himself he had to touch her neck. His fingers stroked her throat as gently as he could. She still felt the same as always. He slowly licked the blood off her face and neck savoring the mix of thick blood, salty sweat and the sweet flavor of skin. He had to make her need him; she had to be his forever. He had to make sure she could never leave. He slowly brought his head down and bit into the flesh of her throat, sucking the blood out of her delicate figure. She would be his forever; she could never leave him after this.

Score couldn't help it he was worried sick about Helaine. He hadn't even been able to sleep at all for the last two nights. Instead of sleeping he had spent the whole night scrying for her. He had to find her before something really bad happened to her. Who knew what kind of creep had taken her from him. Who knew what kind of sick things the perv probably wanted her for? No one who would be willing to steal a young girl from her bead while she was sleeping could be trusted not to hurt Helaine. He was probably keeping her locked in a dungeon and only feeding her bread and water. He was probably beating her daily. And if the perv had tried to do anything to her, Score would kill him even more slowly and violently then he was already going to do. He would _burn_ the jerk-off's junk off if he had tried _ANYTHING_!!!!! NO! He had to calm down, Helaine would be fine. She wasn't hurt. She was a little uncomfortable and maybe a little scared, being taken away from home and all, but she was fine. And the asshole didn't take her for any reason other than her magical abilities. Besides, even if the little perv did take her for other reasons Helaine was tough and would be able to keep the creep from doing anything to her. She would cut off any body part that was easiest to get rid of from what ever angle she was at when the jerk tried anything. Yeah, Helaine could handle herself. Score began to cry and scream at the same time. He would die if he lost her. She was everything to him, he couldn't live without her, he loved her. And he would go to hell and back to make sure she came home to him safely.

When Helaine woke up the following morning the first thing she noticed was how fatigued she felt, as if she had been completely drained of all her blood. But that was impossible, "the Master" had bit her but there was no way he could have drained her of blood that way. She couldn't remember anything after he had bit her, but if she had been drained of all her blood then there was no way she could still be alive. Or was there? It didn't matter because it couldn't have happened anyway. The second thing she noticed was that she was no longer in her room. Instead she was in what appeared to be a dungeon cell. Oh no, how was she supposed to get out of here? She got off the stone bed she had been lying on and stepped up to the cell bars. She had only been standing there for a few moments before "the Master" walked up to her cell. She immediately walked to the very back of the cell to put herself as far from him as possible. He snarled at her once she did this.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAVE YOU, YOU PATHETIC SLAVE!!! HOW DARE YOU RUN FROM ME?!" then he unlocked the cell and flung the door open, he snagged a whip from outside and stormed in. His claws emerged once again and he ripped Helaine's shirt off then he proceeded to whip her with a strength that defied his age.

How dare she do this to me? I am the only one who can save her, doesn't she know that? SHE NEEDS ME!!!!!

His face was contorted in blind rage as he beat her mercilessly.

Suddenly his mind clicked as to what he was doing, he was destroying what belonged to him.

Helaine glanced up with tears streaming down her filthy blood stained face once the beating stopped abruptly. She gathered the tattered remnants of her shirt together and held them against her chest, she couldn't stop crying. Her captor looked at her for a few moments before he walked out of her cell shut and locked the door threw the whip down and left. Helaine cried harder than she had ever done before, unfortunately these were only the first of more than a thousand desperate tears that would come.

Authors Note- Well there you go, chapter 3. Sorry if it was a disappointment, and

sorry it took me forever to update. Well leave me a review to tell me

what you think, go ahead and flame; I have my fire-extinguisher

ready to go. Hope you liked it.

Me- Well I hope they liked, either way I think that went well; I liked it.

Bob- Yup we rocked their socks.

Me-Wow…did you just use the term "rocked their socks"? Oh well whatever, time

to start on the next chappie.


End file.
